Married to Styles
by LuluRandomness
Summary: SEQUEL TO ENGAGED TO STYLES! Ana and Harry Styles go through life as they are married. Drama, Romance, Humor, and maybe some Doctor Who fun are involved throughout their life as they are finally married!
1. Married to Styles

RECAP:

We walk out and down the aisle and...

END RECAP!

Feel the eyes on me. I keep my eyes on Harry and all my worries and nervousness is gone. we finally get to Harry and my Dad hands me off, this exchange happens and Harry smiles even wider. We in front of the priest yada yada yada. You know how weddings go. Once the wedding is over, we go to the reception in which I see Louis and Cindy dancing. When I dance with Louis, because I was dancing with every male there. "So, I saw you dancing with cindy." I say. "Yeah, I kind of asked her out, and she said yes." He says looking sheepish. "Well, I'm happy for you." I state. I moved on and well, yeah.


	2. First Night

"I...I mean We, We were a we now... Weeeee!" I thought as we left the receptipn. I am married to HARRY STYLES! About 2 1/2 years ago, I would have never dreamt about this, but now dreams are reality. Right is left, up is down, and a girl who's parents died, is now happily MARRIED!  
>Harry sighed "We're finally married. I'm the luckiest man in the world." He whispered in my ear "I agree Haz!" I yelled to the world, my mstake. We heard a loud scream, "Look it's Harry and Ana!" Crap! Fans were headed our way! We ran to the limo and got on the plane. I started to change into comfy clothes when Harry walked in on me in just a t-shirt and underwear. I scream "Get out Harry! I'm changing!"<p>

Harry's POV:  
>I was changing into sweatpants and a tank top when I realized I couldn't find my converse. "Ana probably has them!" I whisper to myself. I walked into the girls room on the private jet. I walked in when I saw her in just a t-shirt and underwear. She of course screamed, but I couldn't move. I was just staring at my beautiful wife. She had been through so much, yet she still loved me. I walked forward and kissed her passionately. She kissed back and began pulling off my shirt, but I stopped her. "Whats up baby?" She asked gently. "You know I want to, but you have to wait." I replied.<p>

Ana's POV:  
>Wait for what? I would have to find out, but I had a little surprise for him too, one that would make tonight special. We arrived and I pulled on my mini-skirt and blouse. He was in a suit. He had traveled for 15 hours, but he looked hot. His shirt resting on his perfectly toned body. He covered my eyes and we walked on what seemed like forever. We finally got on a boat. We sailed to a small island. "Here we are! Esme's Isle!" He yelled happily, "Oh My Gosh! From the book, thanks Harry you're the best!""I'm going swimming if you want to joun, Ana!" He said romantically. "Ok let me get ready first." I ran inside and got my make-up off. I pulled 2 bikinis out of my bag and wondered which one to wear. Then it struck me, I would be like Bella, fearless. I freaked out then stripped down to my 'b-day suit'. I put on a towel and walked to the water, Harry had seen me and his eyes got wide, though I chickened out and just wore a strapless bikini I got for my Birthday. We took a dip. Then I went to shower. The hot water felt good. I heard Harry walk in. What was he doing here? I peaked outside the curtain and saw he was brushing his teeth. He was in a towel and still wet. He walked out and I got in a towel, Bella style, for real this time.<br>I walked out and pretended like I was looking for my PJs. I was sure that he was behind me. I felt two hands around my small waist and pick me up. He was strong and set me down on the bed. He pulled off his shirt and pants. I took the lead and pulled off his boxers and he pulled off the towel. He kissed me leaving love bites on my neck and chest. Well, it was the perfect night. He leaned over and looked at me with his green orbs.

Harry's POV:  
>I dropped my pants and she did the rest. I quickly pulled the towel from her body. I loved her and tonight we were together. I left love bites, she looked at me and nodded. The rest you've heard before.<p> 


	3. Feeling Sick

I woke up and realized it wasn't a dream. It was all real, every last bit. I jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. I saw Harry. The way he looked at me, I realized I was still naked so I grabbed a blanket and layed down next to him. I did this at home before I started dating Harry, but he was my home now. Plus, I wasn't feeling good so I didn't care, really. Harry left for the day so the sweet was to myself. I layed watching disney classics in the same position. If I moved, I would throw up. Harry came home I decided to get dressed, still tired I didn't put a bra on. I was alone, so whatevs. Once he was home, he curled up next to me revealing a bag of Nando's. He really was the best. We ate and the same thing happened two nights in a row. All of it. In the morning I went to the bathroom and realized I missed my period. NO NO NO! The purple pregnancy test was saying I was pregnant, again. What was I going to tell Harry? This was just like Bella and Edward, except my baby isn't going to be part vampire. Wait! The show! If I got into Wicked, my character would have to be an extra or the mother depending on when we preform. How was I going to tell Harry about the baby?


	4. Telling Harry

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sat on the bed, pondering what to tell Harry when he got here. do I open up and tell him the second he walked through the door or wait until he was relaxed and gently tell him? i have no idea what to tell him, should I even? he was heart broken about the miscarriage. Yes! he's the father and he has to know. Oh well!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, harry came through the door yelling "Why are people stupid?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What's wrong?" I said trying to comfort him. "While shopping for a gift, a guy told me he would pay me $10,000 if I divorced you! Of course, i said no, but he wouldn't leave me alone!" he screamed.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Then i decided to tell him. "Harry?" I asked gently.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What babe?" He asks softening his tone.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm pregnant."p 


	5. Going Home

Harry hasn't left my side since I told him about the baby. I think it's because he's worried that I will kill the baby if I get anymore crap from the paparazzi. Today, he went to go get me a gift, and I was left alone in a mall. I find a music store nearby and go inside, seeing as they had the CD Harry wanted. Grabbing the CD I go to the counter. "are you Ana Styles?" The teenager at the counter asks sneering the Styles part. I slowly nod. "Well, you're fatter in person." she sneers. "Listen up, my husband is here and if he hears how you're treating me he will make you sorry." I say. "Oh so, can't fight for yourself?" She asks. Harry had walked in right on that moment and hugs me. "You call yourself a fan?" Harry asks. We leave before she has a chance to answer, leaving the CD on the counter. "I'm taking you out on a date tonight." Harry says. "Oh really?" I ask. "Yes, to celebrate, the last night of our honeymoon!" He says and gives me a peck on the cheek.  
>*Two Hours Later*<br>We were at a really nice restraunt. Harry places the jewelry box on the table and I open it. It's a locket, I open it and find a picture of Emily and me. On the other side of the locket is a carving that said Emily and Ana friends forever, in really tiny print. We eat our food, and go back to the island.  
>*the next day*<br>We're boarding the plane and I love that I'm going back to my friends, last night I called Kali and told her I'm pregnant.


	6. Telling Everyone

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We were on our plane home. I was snuggled into Harry. He had a protective arm over my stomach. He was asleep, but I couldn't sleep. I was kept up with thoughts of how everyone would react, especially the fans. Lucky for me, I had my tablet and was watching Season 3 of Sherlock. Once i was done with 'His Last Vow', I fell asleep. I wake up to Harry shaking me slightly. We land and when we are out of the plane, we try to avoid fans, but to no avail. I feel nauseous and show Harry with my emotion. I run to the bathroom behind us and vomit. When i come out the fans are standing back not wanting to catch whatever they think I have. We make it to Harry's Range Rover that Zayn and Louis dropped off. When we get home Lila is there with Niall and Kayce is there with CJ, they all have worried looks, while Kali is laughing at their concern. "We heard you're sick." Kayce said and I look at her ring taking in the diamond princess cut ring. "I'm not sick. Just get everyone here and I'll tell you what is really going on." I say/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Soon, everyone but Dan is here because Dan is on the radio. "So explain why you threw up." Louis said. "So, ummm... I'm... ummmm... Pregnant!" I say stmbling over my words. I take in almost everyone's expression. Everyone but Liam looks happy. Liam looks angry for some reason. "Don't you think you're too young?" Jayce asks. "Yes, but everything happens for a reason." I say Finally, Liam speaks "Remember the first time?" He asks "Yes, but now I'm married!" I say shouting like a psychopath who just found out he's not allowed to kill, oh yeah! Mood swings have already kicked in, note sarcasm. He puts his hands up in surrender. "Harry! I want Nuttella!" I yell. "Of course, honey." He says then goes to the kitchen. "So, Lila. Can I talk to you in private?" I ask and she nods. We walk to the office area and I start freaking out. once the door is closed I start going mad. "I'm too young! I've got my job ahead of me! Haz is going on Tour! I can't do this!" I rant and start sobbing. "Should I go get Kal and Kayce?" She asks and I nod. Kali and Kayce came in and Kayce speaks first. "You know I'm having the same thoughts as you plus how do I tell Collin?" She says 'you're pregnant?" I ask and she nods. We hug and walk out to see everyone talking. "What are you talking about?" I ask "Nothing" They say in unison. "Don't lie to a pregnant lady!" I yell. "Fine. We were betting on whether or not you would have a boy or a girl." Collin says. "Tell him now." I whisper in Kayce's ear. We go back to the office space. "How are you going to tell him?" I ask "A nice dinner?" She asks "No. OOOO! How about we leave notes lying around and we give him hints?" I ask and she nods excitedly. "Let's get started!" She shouts.p 


	7. The Notes

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"CJ's POV:/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kayce hands me a note with a giggling Ana beside her. I open it with suspicion, pretty sure it's going to be a prank to pay me back from like two years ago. I open it to find a note and a cut out of the letter n and the #9. The note says Check outside ner the murdoctor! I go there and find another envelope.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"*A Little While Later (Imagine that with the Spongebob narrator thing)*p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I now have all the notes together the last one saying Put the letters together in number order to get a message from Kayce so, of course I put them together to see I'm Pregnant Wait! Kayce's also pregnant? I run to her and give her a hug. "Im guessing you figured it ou?" She asks and I nod. "Now ladies and gentlemen and all others Kayce and I are going on a date." I say smiling.p 


	8. I'm Sorry Who's Fiyero?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="040761a0dbdfaede9aea2b008728162f"Ana's POV:/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1bbff55563d3a80888b1ee48f5356a59"Today, I need to tell my director I'm pregnant. I drive to the theater and when I get there I walk in. "Stephano?" I ask the guy in the ront. "Yes, Ana?" He asks "Ummm... I'm pregnant." I say "The musical is i a year, you'll be fine." He states. "Another question. Who's playing Fiyero?" I ask "A young man named William Klen." He says "No, no, no, no." I shout, "He's supposed to be in prison!" "Calm down, Ana, he was just the only one who tried out for the part." Stephano said. "If I find another person, can he play the part?" I ask. "Yes, but only if he's better then William." Stephano says. I rush home and Louis is there. "Louis, I need to ask you a favor, since Harry can't act and I don't want my ex to play the part of Fiyero, will you?" I ask my voice rushed. "Sure." Louis says, and I'm relieved.div 


	9. The Walking Are You Sure You're Dead?

There was a knock on the door. I go to answer it. I turn the knob. I pull the door. I see Emily. I slam the door. I open it again. I punch Emily. I welcome Emily inside. I cry. I pinch myself. I call Harry inside. I feel something trickling down my leg. I faint.


	10. I Had Another Miscarriage

I wake up in the hospital. Harry is crying beside me. "Harry? What happened? Why are you crying?" I ask. "Ana, we lost the baby." Harry said and the tears fill my eyes and trickle down my face. "N-n-n-no!" I scream catching the attention of a nurse who came running in. "Don't do that, it'll hurt the baby." The nurse said. "What?" I ask. "Apparently, you were having triplets. You only lost one baby." He says. I notice his name is Rory. "Rory, what's our last name?" I ask. According to my birth certificate, Williams, according to my wife and her best friend Pond." He says and the craziest thing is that he looks exactly like Rory from Doctor Who. "Ok, who wants to go home?" Rory asks. "Umm... I do." I say and Rory nods. "May I ask your wife's name?" I ask "Personal, but Amy Pond." He states. I study him and I start getting suspicious. "Do you know a man who calls himself the Doctor?" I ask. Rory nods and I start getting scared. "Am I dreaming?" I ask and Rory shakes his head. "Have you ever been in the TARDIS?" I ask and he nods his head. Wierd. "Get me out of here!" I shout and Rory nods handing Harry and I paperwork. We are soon out of that creepy place.


	11. Lemily and Arizona

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="43f147170b32dfd6a5932aeaf35033fb""You're ALIVE?" I yell at Emily. "Yeah, I don't really know what happened... I just remember waking up with dead bodies." She says then shivers. "I don't know if you know, but I'm pregnant!" I say to her. "Ummm... I didn't know!" She yells. "I'm going to Arizona tomorrow to visit my parents." I say. "Can I come?" She asks and I nod. "I also think you shouldn't tell Louis you're alive, it took him a long time to overcome the loss." I tell her. "How did you overcome losing me?" She asks. "You know anti depressants." I state. "Really?" She asks. "Yes." I answer. Louis walks in and sees Emily. "Ana, you see her too right?" He asks. "Yes, Louis, she's alive." I answer. He goes up to her and kisses her. I slap him. "You have a girlfriend!" I yell. "Really?" Emily asks and I nod. Emily slaps Louis. I laugh. "Well, I have to head to bed. Early flight tomorrow." I say and leave to go cuddle with Harry who had already gone to sleep./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5ff5ca6e3403b3a8c112afaa2666308b"*The Next Day After the Flight*div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="27b459e6585c4b78f131156852f717ac"We were at my parents grave, we being Harry, Niall, Lila, Emily, CJ, Kayce, and me. I'm crying into Harry's shoulder. "Can you guys leave Harry and I alone?" I ask and they all nod. "Dad, Mum. I wish you were here. You would be able to hold your first grandchild. I just wish you were here." I say sobbing. Then, I hear a bush rustle. I run to the bush, hoping and praying it's not paparazzi. "Who are you?" I ask. My biological dad walks out. I run to him and hug him. "Dad!" I yell. I let go. "Who knocked you up?" He shouts angry. "Dad, my husband got me pregnant." I say. "Husband? Sweetheart, you're too young!" Dad says. "No, Dad, I'm not. I've been through WAY too much, to be told that I'm too young." I state and Harry gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Are you my daughters husband?" Dad asks. "Yes." Harry says. My dad suddenly pulls out a pistol from his pocket. "Woah. Put the gun down!" I shout. "He took my little girl!" My dad yells. "Unless you want over a million girls all over the world who can descriptively tell you how they are going to kill you in one tweet, I suggest you put the gun down." I state. "Who is this guy Ana?" Dad asks. "Oh, one of the most famous boys in the world." I state.div 


	12. News

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0974f630eca4eaa5a112588ba387e8df""Ana Styles, famous boy bander Harry Styles' wife, was seen at her parents graves yesterday. We recorded what she said and found out, that she is in fact pregnant. This would explain the weight she has put on." A lady on the TV said. Harry is a sleep on the hotel bed, so the cost is clear. I goto the bathroom and pull out a razor./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2449ecc524ae204d4b4c887b8e55f8c9"One for being fat.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="89d62b66990addfbdbf3fb84ad83c3f3"Another for being ugly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec859627352c3c6f2633b0b6bf577a18"One more for being fat.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="27e1845498d794b98659deff157925ca"Only three cuts. "Babe, I woke up and didn't- sh*t is that blood." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a38d1dc48e3463f8430028cc70fece93""I'm sorry." I say. I can't look in his eyes, I feel too guilty.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f6c94e2ab1f34cabec2df4f7f04a792""No, I'm sorry. I should've stayed up with you." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4734dbcd80a80ba1dc0f65f4dd3857f7""I'm sorry for being fat and ugly." I say. Tears have been running down my face.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d6e418db9a70cc7d21b7ca845347c565""Babe, you're not fat. Just pregnant with OUR baby. I don't give a f*ck if you've gained weight! because that is half my fault any ways. Babe, we're married. We're going to have twins sometime in the next eight months." Harry says. I give a slight smile to him, only he could have made me smile at a time like this. Yes, I know we're so cliché, well deal with it. "How about we watch something together. You choose." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f9768f78fd4459e4aa9a2ed89e67a927""Ooooh! Jeff Dunham Controlled Chaos!" I say. I can tell Harry is hurt because I cut today, but he tried to hide it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c64a7f65c584e916b5bbfcb9f26c3611"*Once Controlled Chaos is Over*div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ad093fc600f9e1a6c2ff0c3f103a2d42"We were still laughing. It was nearly midnight now. "Let's goto bed. Come on." Harry says a giant grin on his face. I decide to start singing. "I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah." I sing.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="edd73f69f6a7e355ea1962f3dc305340""We can't, it's not good for the babies." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="86a6b3367b517f2ee177bfe5c04cb1ed""I was just singing the first song that popped into my head." I say. I laugh and Harry joins in. My phone starts ringing 'Diana', which means it's an unknown caller. "Hello?" I ask, answering the call.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f66795f0f5ae91ade69abc022e4e1e95""I'm coming to get you and your husband. Ana." A all to familiar voice says. Just when I was having a good day.div 


	13. Family Time

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d42231bff3e4415bea638c6fa7c8513""Ana, I don't like the fact that you're married! You're WAY too young!" My dad shouts at me./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="deac48171bbf53fcc8320fa473e70dbf""Dad, I love Harry. He supported me, he made me feel safe, and he stood by me when Emily was thought to be dead. The twins are hi-"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b8ae1f76fc2733acb5d25fd228a242d""TWINS? Ana, this is too much. I told you to never grow up." He stats. Then, he gives me a kiss on my forehead. I hear the clicks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46c31667bc9cbab36a7a84c5ee08aea2""Ana! Ana! Come on over here!" They all shout, "Who's this?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4df6a4eccd36724d320e667ca2a7a3e3"Sighing I turn to my father. "I have to go."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98effa59d8d5ebba4950b08cf4722981"My phone rings. "Hello?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="307b7336ac75d0fb07ebab5be176363b""Hey Ana, I found out that your real Dad is still alive, I'm guessing we won't be seeing you anymore."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="24b6938946713434150fa6eb07232565""No! You will be, just I'll call you by your first name, Tyler. You were me Dad when I thought my Dad was dead. Why in the universe would you think that I wouldn't see you anymore?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8687bec4d8c6231b7bae4ceaae916329""You have your real dad back. Well, you're welcome to come over anytime."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb706d4e7c6623d32b8d8ff7a6cc36b2""Can I come over now? Harry and I have some big news."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5415290e3991f91d442ccc0a42e88186""Of course when would I say no?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d20ca717e5b33a7384ef7222c8cbc614""See you soon Tyler." I end the call. "Well, Dad you heard me, I'm going to see Tyler and Angie."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="587a4bfd2552c4a63079cb4c1156e300"My Dad looked puzzled. "Who is Tyler and Angie?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="205b96b22450a05756624c1e09cce724""Dad, they were my foster parents who then adopted me." I answer. With that, I leave. I get to the hotel to pick up Harry. "Harry, we're going to Tyler and Angie's to tell them about the twins."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="879cdf6f938424a3f2fbb85d1ca3faa0""Ok, hold on. I need to change!" He says. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Harry walks in and pulls my hair back for me. When I'm done I brush my teeth. "I'm sorry you have to see that so often." I state.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c5b6039930c93ddc95b04c0c07d0caf7""Remember, in sickness and in health." He states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4fe6cac8f050d03dc049c3ac8a16b39c"We were now at Tyler and Angie's house. Harry rings the doorbell. "Ana Harry! Nice to see you! You didn't tell us you were pregnant!" Angie says while opening the door.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8111e2b05f62c5ae688a17dd2bf4eef2""Sorry, we wanted to tell you before the fans found out, but that didn't work." I state my voice fading.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca6a6a971816280d5430f7ccccafdc7f""That's fine. what I expected when we saw that they recorded it while you were at your parents grave." She gushes, "come come inside!"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed8ba3f720052c5277f8a47e4f106466""Hello Ana, Harry. Would you like something from the kitchen?" Tyler says walking in and seeing us.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="354eff343a11505ed4c7572dc0a95f4c""Water would be great Tyler." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="131a8589a33fc537eb4be98a57f46b6b""I thought you called him Dad?" Angie says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e9cd3599001e4820264c048ec28e49b3""Well, I found out my biological father is still alive." I state.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="afb4b47edea755bc49c41177ba4e048b""Oh, well that's great!" Angie says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45078a8c088ebad56c1d06a36d8242c3""Tyler, Angie. Sit down?" I ask. They nod taking a sit. "You know I'm pregnant right?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2b740634b0416367d12ea36839d0b58d""Yes." Tyler says a little aggravated.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0053e8512b9fe984152c7047b5bcfb7a""Well, it's twins. Originally triplets, but I lost one when I found out that Emily was still alive." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="daf44f1f1016e1583a02a1c4245e6a23""Wait! Emily is alive!" Angie yells. I hear feet coming down the stairs.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5db7e712e2eca98fcaf2988ae9259950""What's that?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a99f2ca4d2e9c3439c09736f77e4d543""That's our new adopted child Abigail, but we call her Abby." Tyler states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a1fac0ff93cd01f904bfc9974fadf686""Mommy, why were you yelling?" A little girl with brunette hair, freckles, and brown eyes asks she looks to be around 8(She's played by my real sister).div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="714cebd31f4645f5d91108f6edcccce4""Abby, it's okay say hello to your older sister." Angie says sweetly to Abby.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="106e45f590d407e8faaaf7df905c5721""Hi. I'm Abby, what's your name?" Abby says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0e7ed6f4946a32d2d93f6bb96c423b8f""I'm Ana and this is my husband Harry." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b3f198138837141b7a017f36c95b7c56""He looks like a guy that one of my older friends at the orphanage likes. his name is Harry too!" Abby says, she seems to already have warmed up to me.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ef855e279f64247b5d02fe49521514b4""Is this guy your friend liked name Harry Styles?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="96387f289fae3897e49dc9ca096ccb7e""Yes! why?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c7ed80c41ed3aa2ab1cb6d8bf5ee7069""I'm Ana Styles." I say with a smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bf5252f5ad5a6ced59d753bc5367fda5""My friend will never believe me!" she says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b5c2cf8eed726ac51509b19d00bdfec""I would love to stay and chat, but I have a plane to catch." I say, "Wish you could live in London."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6592b3061b0b603e83ed0157c670c38""If we could afford to move we would." Tyler says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f003bdb3b35b641e64c2278f02078447""I could pay." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f34602edf561a83d0c1cdaa2cdce004""You would?" I ask. I turn and look at him.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea9d043af92f5e96df66398e480d5684""Of course."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2decfd366515f41afd69b8216db81b2e""I could kiss you, but Abbys here." I whisper in his ear.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c0a8a63d93be3b2ff43a83bef9eadf04""Not even a peck?" Harry complains. Giggling I peck his cheek.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="82556c89a4625a5f24dbccdef8460fb4""Tyler, Angie. When's the soonest you can leave on a plane to London to go house hunting?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="123cbf57622a1aa358c64b24883a3f8d""Considering Abby is on break, now." Angie says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="582d3d8fe7b0708b7ab9626973476bfe""Harry, can we stay a little longer to help pack the house, I need to get the stuff I left!" I whine. Harry laughs and nods.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="29c7856955cb9496e0713bfde409e164""Of course. Let me go dial Simon."div 


	14. Packing

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4cdfeb2d789b0aa0d413a8f928509772"might not have many memories at this house, but it was still hard to pack for it. I helped Abby with what little she had. Abby wasn't a girl who wanted everything, she seemed content with what she had. She had one Teddy Bear, two Barbie dolls, a tea set, and seven sets of clothes. Not a lot if you ask me, but I grew up in a rich family. Abby was so sweet and dealed with paps well. "Ana, why did you marry Harry?" Abby asked as we packed blankets from around the house, Harry didn't allow me to do the heavy stuff./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="40ee26f93d08caba670bf690c871284d""I love him. He's so funny, sweet, and protective." I state without thinking.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe4f8459bc566b05229a7f08b55fa6f2""He sounds like a person out of a movie." Abby says with a laugh.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4aa6f7e5c46b2d10aa5d990e79c17088""Everyone has their flaws though. Harry sometimes can get angered easily and since he's famous, I do get a lot of messages from his fans about how they hate me." I state.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bee4a059f09c360d5a58d443c9e14d2b""How could anyone hate you?" Abby asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="770b8459d84e64cf91196f1ef4f0d46a""A bunch of reasons. Abby your so sweet, I couldn't ask for a better sister." I say giving her a small kiss on the forehead. My phone rings. "Hello?" I answer.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bc03a374beeab19376b212945450cbcc""What Ana didn't check caller ID?" Collin asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d50b375c45713a157fa175f854dfd2d9""Hey Collin, where are you?" I ask since he should be on a plane right now.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3265e06c6e567427d5dd0158a22a5430""On my way with Kayce to Tyler and Angie's." He says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3eaea7a7c1748cb24a112929989c80bc""Shouldn't you be on a plane?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec0eb651610c029459a42f0861d4eb5e""Yeah, but I think I lent you some books awhile ago and want to make sure you return them." He says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c46e95b95193e9655ee32401583555d0""Haha. Funny." I say sarcastically. The doorbell rings. I answer it with a fake smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="281eb650406deb92f482f0b5cb4a2c26""Hi Collin." I say, "Help Harry upstairs with the furniture. Kayce, come help my sis and me."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="414189c554ee5b485630c2ffcb398d85""Wait, wait, wait sis?" Collin asks, Kayce almost in sync.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb02b386aa173d0e9c6f6f23b779c59b""Yeah, Tyler and Angie adopted a new little girl named Abby, she's sooooo sweet!" I say. I feel a tug on my shirt. I see Abby. "Hey Abby. What do you want?" I ask sweetly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0434db299fc6b56be7a6e6ac1553155a""I'm hungry again. Can we go get fired pie?" Abby asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c650e7cbd3eec74b23746f6e0ed8e454""Of course. Let me go grab my purse. Kayce you want to come with?" I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03af1e137c9d183421b5f0fb0f6f9c27""Yeah, if you're buying." Kayce says. I let out a laugh. I go to grab my purse to see Harry holding it out of reach.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="629b5e590303c3f4449c78309976c5df""Give it!" I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7b73097de460cd856e8d840dea85ebd5""No. Not until I get a real kiss." Harry says. I check to make sure Abby is out of the room. I put my arms around his neck, his around my waist. I pull his lips to mine. He asks for entrance, but I don't grant it. I pull away.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dfffcd28e9dc48653dca6130cc186d4f""Purse. Now." I say sternly. He gives it to me. Kayce, Abby, and me get into my car and drive to Chandler to get Fired Pie. When we walk inside we see Niall and Lilly sitting at a table with pizzas, Niall's with basically every topping. For those who don't know, Fired Pie is pretty much Subway, for pizza. Unlimited toppings, make your own style, and they cook it for you! "Niall! Careful that might fall and make a mess." I say as he picks a piece with tons of toppings.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7892695a017c427bd91b00d615d7e75f""Ana? I thought you were supposed to be on the plane?" Lilly asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d88bdbbf2038e03dda16fe4cf79c9e5d""Well, you see Tyler and Angie are moving to London, so I stayed to pack." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed25ac8cec66aec5bf2b841a521d62bf""Who is this cutie?" Niall says. His pizza now finished. I noticed Abby was clinging onto my leg.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="27b3f45e29398cc1ad11f46e46935839""Abby, he won't bight." I say with a laugh.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6094517c4446cd7b4df9576272b45b9f""But I kind of had a crush on him." She says quietly. Niall let out a small chuckle.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d6865eeb3c0d72237523d41bc21ff20f""Abby huh? Cute name." Niall says. Abby blushes hiding it with my jeans.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0822eb217df5e918214ea7a255a26a2""Okay this is Abby, my new little sister. Tyler and Angie just adopted her!" I say. Niall gets up and kneels down to Abby. "Welcome to the One Direction family." He says. I see tears fall down Abby's face.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9152f291f886e542754952fa44ee042c""I've never had a family until two days ago and now I have a big one." Abby says. I smile. I pull out my phone and take a photo. I tweet it saying 'Niall welcoming my new sister to the One Direction family!' Right away I get a bunch of mentions and retweets.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f08a498fda55737a69ee6af5dd0c0daf""Let's go get you and Kayce some pizza while I get some nice salad." I say and we go order. When we're done Niall and Lilly go with us to Tyler and Angie's.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b18acb48d34bbb0ab340a03558c80546""Packings done," Tyler says "And it's all inside the car to be put on a plane and moved to Harry and Ana's house.div 


	15. Abby's First Flight

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c86e719d104187ca50a41f682195070a""Ana, I'm scared." Abby said as we waited for the plane to be ready to board./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="16cea68b7d4741796dc5a0930109adc2""Don't worry Abby, we'll all be fine." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bf63344874c96566e7b894c0d1f630e9""How do you know?" She asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1c9740c21807d0e01ff5020f83b502e7""I've been on planes many times." I say with a smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0384eb8914fc8cc1b12b317b282294fe""How did you get through your first flight?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aee0a20b22d83dc18a26008c337c5b2e""I calmly breathed and listened to music."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ce4b98081607a0ecef3d58be7676a4f""That's it?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="32fbc8a8395c45873b09eca9120f9d03""Yep."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c5a788b2138158d89524f454570200fc""You're so kind to me, why?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="83518cd214a530da4f33cbc78bee46b1""You're my new sister!" Abby smiles and gives me a hug. "Abby, never be afraid of anything. Fear is an enemy hard to conquer, so just try not to be afraid."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c953b1062085cfcd33e8c3c1ca525ee4""Okay I'll start by not being afraid of this flight!" I smile. "My friend told me you're pregnant. What does that mean?" Abby asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="18d0af080000fe9b83d6ede64f6cad03""It means I'll be a mummy."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="502d6d92ce4e60c395bb6398a3f4c1df""What's a mummy?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d2d99e4ea741835ff074d0f95d32110d""A mummy is what British people call mommy. I got used to it after living there for over a year."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="531fe4584c1a69907b683d3c2e87418a""Oh." Abby says her face lighting up with a smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca21e6113190d076a2b931ec3e5f15de""Flight 3321 now boarding." A nasally voice says over the speakers.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26a8baef6ad61642518e238a6e7a9e51""That's us. Come on." I say and hold out my hand. We board and take our first class seats. Abby sits next to me near the aisle and Harry has the window seat. Almost automatically Abby is out. I lay my head on Harry's chest and he gets his iPad out. We watch Frozen together. At the end Harry's asleep as well. I turn on Tangled and fell asleep to that. Soon I am woken up by the stewardess over the speakers. "We will now be arriving Heath Row Airport. Please prepare for landing." I quickly wake Harry and Abby. We prepare for landing and land in London.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5571a30b9331bbfb5838cae1272b559""Harry you up to help me show Abby around London?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="edcb3d27ced58299abd269aa6782660b""Why not?"div 


	16. Sight Seeing

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fc44aa2e4722411098dc4955b52dc0cc""This is the London Eye. At the top you can see a lot of London." I say as we step into the line. A group of teenage girls comes up behind us./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="de42e6ade88d31613549c13444f3b0db""It's Harry Styles! Harry! Can we have an autograph?" They say completely pushing past me.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1d03c15540b3cf24d24fd7fe772eddb4""Yes, of course." Harry says. Abby clings onto me.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="acc7dc720fa7aed406591f905554afd5""Can you take a picture, ****?" One asks. I gasp and shake my head.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f30d82879ddc4fc07bd9787856f40d0f""If you're going to say words like that to my wife, especially in front of her sister! You can give up hopes of ever getting my autograph!" Harry says. Abby is crying now.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b77b333e8d5a8e1ed6fe2cd3fac25047""What's wrong Abby?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="69ad9fb361394d4d2b695e1080901814""They called you a bad word." Abby says and she continues to cry silently.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fd8bed815728a7897ee6c4f490b356fd""Shhhh... They don't know me and their words can't hurt me." I say. "Do you want to go?" I ask. Abby nods.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="313d0429eb273dd5b88742ca5e437d1b""I can tell you are going to make a good Mommy." Abby says with a smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="91e440b544fc0ee64b913bc189973389""You told her?" Harry whispers in my ear. It sent chills down my spine.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="151e9115bbb3e0a6b28df730c6208e48""Yeah, her friend told her I was pregnant and she wanted to know what it meant." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7174ff5b19d262c6e27477ded7c80802""Okay." Harry says. Then,he leans down and gives me a kiss. It was a short kiss as Abby was staring at us.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="057953829ed3bf6a54d41c0c5c1bf32e""Let's go home." Abby says. I giggle and lead her towards the car, Harry's hand in my other hand.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b4946a9edb696ccb5e85c3634f173ad3"Once we were home Abby went to sleep. Harry and I went to our bedroom and started a heated make out session. I hear a scream and we stop to see Abby staring at us.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aef095be303a4494f5c47fee62c1c1ab""Abby? Why did you get up?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5f6062b67d0984b58b03c47fcc3bc902""I had a nightmare, and Mommy and Daddy are sleeping." She states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e404915c00c6deb88f285d27a8a132cc""Can you not tell Mommy and Daddy about that?" I ask. Abby nods. I pat the empty space on the bed. What was your nightmare?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9c232cab41353d8a021cc20d10a51dce""You, mommy, and me were running from a dragon. The dragon was the great dragon from Merlin and-"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="447573cf624a2f35ead635dcf8534791""Wait. You're allowed to watch Merlin?"div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4bef2514ede691587bc87ff967005ba3""Yeah. Merlin was controlling the Dragon and told it to kill us!" Abby cries. I pull her close to me and hug her, rubbing her back. I continued to do this until she fell asleep.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3991a3168dc0d1a9f438ed19ab95be2d""Harry, can you take her to her bed?" I ask. Harry nods.div 


	17. A Long Day

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b9b0e30af510326087f077f8bc8112e8""First, we are going to see a two story, three bedroom, two bath house. It has a nice walk in closet for the master bedroom. A large kitchen with an island." The realtor said. We reach the house and I notice right away that Abby likes the house. We walk inside and I love the open feeling it has. "All the bedrooms are on the top floor." The realtor said. "The price is £125000." That sounded good to me. "Alright that sounds good. What do you think Mum Dad?" I ask "Good. We like it. Lets get it!" Mum says. Dad just nods his head. Abby is giving them the puppy dog eyes begging them to choose this one. The realtor nods and for the first time I realise its Anabelle. "Ana! You're the one with the daughters right? May and June right?" I say. The realtor looks surprised. "You remember me?" She asks. "Yes, of course. I never got that text from your daughters though. Maybe I could meet them?" I ask. "What sane mother wouldn't grant the wish of her children?" She says. Mum, Dad, and Abby look confused. "Oh, right. Mum, Dad, Abby, this is Anabelle the realtor that helped me get that flat for Lila and Emily." I say. "Oh." Dad says. "Nice to meet you." Anabelle says. I pull out my phone and text harry./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="44ebb215e461c3b3c6ba8ffe316efae9"TO: Harry3div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="754bdd0e408df3caf8763e96f6c5b342"FROM: Anadiv  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c76287a1f628472f7de9a80a19e18f6a"Hey Haz found the perfect home, now going to go to the realtor's house to meet her daughters who are fans of you and me.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fd734d43b99e644d07b5bfa4bfaa5ff1"I send it and everyone gets into my car. I drop my family off at my house and Harry walks out. "I'm going with you." He states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b1b4c82a99f91e9cfdac9a261710a449""Why?" I inquire.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae4510b594f57d32907b2c301a711324""Because I haven't seen you all day." He says. I giggle and he smiles at me getting in. We follow the realtor to her house and once we're there we here screams of jor from inside. The door flies open and I see two girl who look a lot like Anabelle running out. "Is this a dream?" One says. "Somebody pinch me." The other says. "This is no dream." I say. More squeals. "SO THE ANA AND THE HARRY STYLES ARE HERE?" They both shout in sync. I laugh and Harry does too. "Ana meet May and June. My twin girls." Anabelle says. "It's very nice to meet you." I say. All they do is nod. I understand though, I mean I would of done the same if 3 years ago Harry Styles showed up to my house.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38d7438228ab1d25109d083751a65f07"*3 Hours Later*div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b5f6c493550926de2f669222cea8cc0f"We were leaving the realtor's house when my phone rings. "Hello?" I answer. "Ana! Help! I think there's someone in my house." I hear Emily whisper. "Have you called 999?" I ask. "No? What about if it's one of the boys?" Emily whispers. "Well, go check keep me on the phone and take something hard that you can knock someone out with if it isn't one of the boys or someone we know." I answer. "Ok, I've got my baseball bat." She says. Suddenly, I hear a scream. "I'm coming for you Ana." William say into the phone. I gasp as the line goes dead. I quickly dial 999. "999 What's your emergency?" The operator says. "Hello, I was just on the phone with one of my friends when my abusive ex boyfriend probably knocked her out to get to me." I cry. "Can you give me your friends address?" The operator says. "Yes it's xxxxx x. xxxxxxx xx London, England." I answer. "AN Emergency Dispatch Team is on it's way." The operator says and I hang up. I turn to Harry. "Drive to Emily's flat." I order. He nods and drives. When we get there, there is an ambulance and police cars. I walk out of the car. "Please stay back miss. We have a hostage situation." One of the police officers says. "Yes, I know there is a hostage situation, my ex-boyfriend has my best friend stuck in her own flat!" I shout. "How do you know?" He asks. "I'm the one who called 999. When you said hostage situation, I just assumed it was my best friend." I answer. "Babe, stop stressing this can't be good for the twins." Harry says. I try to calm down, but I can't. My phone rings. I look down to see it's Emily calling. "Hello?" I answer. "Hello, Ana. If you come up, then maybe I'll let Emily live." William says. "By the way, I can see you, so don't try anything or Emily gets a bullet to the head." He continued. The tears are streaming down my face. I don't know what to do, right before the world turned black I heard a gun shot.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab8cf7be1dcb71f19ddb4694b452e855"I awoke in a hospital. "Harry?" I call out. "I'm right here babe." Harry says. He takes my hand. "I-i-is Emily d-d-dead?" I ask. "No, the gun shot was to the wall, not Emily. The police were able to get her out of there, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone." He answers. "Can I try talking to her?" I ask. "You can't get up, they still have to do tests to see if the twins are okay." Harry says. Then, a Doctor comes in. "Oh, good, you're awake. Listen we're just going to take an ultrasound and then you can rest some more." The Doctor says as he gets the equipment ready.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d947cf23866bfd3ee99bfba0f5594593"*After the ultrasound*div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8f61c652452933e67824d9c60884851d""Your twins look healthy, but may be deaf or blind when born. I still wanting you resting. No walking for the next 24 hours, just to make sure you're alright." Doctor Frank said. "Can I move around the hospital, maybe in a wheelchair?" I ask. He nods and goes out. A nurse comes in with a wheelchair and helps me on. Harry pushes me to the elevator to Emily's room. When we are in Emily's room she doesn't even acknowledge us, she just sits there watching TV. "Emily?" I ask. "Ana." She croaked. She sounded horrible. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." I say. She had bruises on her arms and rope burns on her wrists. Her leg was in a cast, I couldn't help but feel guilty. "No, it's not your fault you didn't know what William was capable of when you first dated him." Her voice is dry. "Emily. Do you want us to tell Louis?" I ask. "No, I don't want him to see me like this." She answers. "Too late for that Em." Louis says. Wait, Louis? Who told him? "Lou, go I don't want you to see me like this." Emily croaks. "Well, I want to be there for my girlfriend." He says. Then, he kisses her forehead. "Do the other boys know?" I ask. "Ummm... No?" Louis answers. "Don't lie to me Louis William Tomlinson!" I stare at him, hard. "Fine, yes, they do. Lila doesn't know though." Louis answers. "Why are you in a wheelchair Ana?" Emily asks. "The Doctor says I can't walk for the next 24 hours just to make sure the babies are fine." I answer. Then, my stomach rumbles. "Haz, can you take me to the cafeteria?" I ask. "Sure thing, Babe." Harry says. "Lou do you want to come with?" I ask. "Only if Emily can go." Louis responds. "Let me ask my nurse." Emily says. The dryness to her voice is gone, and she is once again cheery. Soon, a nurse is in and she is surprised to see Emily so Happy... and talking. "Of course you can go to eat in the cafeteria with your friends, but you've got to be in a wheel chair like this young lady. Not to be rude, but why do you have a wheelchair? You look perfectly healthy no bruises nothing." Nurse... Susan said. "I'm pregnant, and fainted when my ex said he would kill her if I didn't go up right away. Doctor Frank wants to make sure I don't lose a single one of the twins." I state. "Oh okay, you're the Ana Styles everyone is talking about." Nurse Susan says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1f5afc9d446c3ec9bdaf20479def39f5"*After Eating Dinner*div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b706721dc38baf3f671489ebe1f6048b""Emily, I don't want you living alone, I mean William could've killed you! I know this is sudden and we've only been back together for a while, but will you move in with me?" Louis asks. Everyone gasps. "Yes, Louis I will move in with you!" Emily shouts. Everyone cheers. I put my hands on my stomach and smile. Nothing could make me happier.div 


	18. Brother?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d1cb8207509b3e76e7019e4da8f137e8"*2 Days Later* /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="822a69612040b73a451dd93bb6b10bf2""You're free to leave." Doctor Frank said, after checking a few things on the twins. "A nurse will come by with the release papers and will get the IV out of you." He says. Then he leaves. "Haz, I'm worried." I say. "What about babe?" Harry asks. "What about if I lose another baby or worse, I lose both babies? I couldn't live with myself." I say and start crying. The nurse walks in and hands the papers to Harry. She starts removing the IV. Harry gives the paperwork back to the nurse and we walk out. My hands intertwined with Harry's when we leave out of the hospital. Suddenly, flashes surround us. "Ana! Harry! Is it true that you lost the baby?" They all shout. We leave and get into Harry's car. When we get home I hear a bark. I get confused. "What was that?" I ask Harry. "Oh, just a present." Harry says with a smirk. I open the door to see a white chihuahua. "Aww. What's its name?" I ask. Petting the dog. "It's a she, and her name is River." Harry says. "Do we have any treats?" I ask. "Yes, in the pantry." Harry says. I run to the pantry and get out a treat. "River. Sit." I say sternly. River sits and I give her the treat. I pick her up and bring her to Harry and I's room. I set her down on the bed while I go onto the bed as well. Harry comes in and lays beside me. I go to kiss him when there's a doorbell. "I'll get it love." Harry says. I smile while he gets up. Harry walks in. "Babe, you might want to come out here." Harry says. I walk out to find everyone: Lila, Niall, Louis, Emily, Zayn, Jaycie, Cj, Kayce, Christiana, Liam, Maisy, Dan, and Kali. "What are you all doing here?" I ask. "We just came to check on you." Lila said. "Well, what about Emily? She went through worse then me." I state. "Yeah, but she's not pregnant." Maisy says. "I'm fine. The twins are fine." I state. "Wait... twins?" Multiple people ask. "Oh yeah... I'm having twins." I state. "Hey Ana, I can I talk to you alone?" Lila asks. I nod and walk to my room. She follows and she shuts the door when she enters, I realise River is still on my bed. "Who's dog?" Lila asks. "Mine." I answer. "Aww. Did Harry get it for you?" Lila asks. "Yeah." I reply smiling. "What's it's name?" She asks. "River." I state. "River?" Lila asks. "Yeah, like River Song in Doctor Who." I reply. "Of Course." Lila says rolling her eyes. "Now, what do you want to talk about?" I ask. "It's just that I want you to be my maid of honor." Lila says. "Why did we have to go to private for you to ask this?" I ask. "Well, there was so many people that I didn't know if they would interupt me or not." Lila says. "Ok. Well, let us go back out?" I ask. Lila nods and we go back to the living room. River follows us. "Harry, do you know there is a dog following your pregnant wife and that dog could have rebies." Louis says. "Lou, that's River. She's our dog." Harry says. Everyone leaves when I get a phone call. "Hello?" I ask. "Hey, Ana." My Father says. "What do you want?" I ask. "I just wanted to tell you that you have a brother. His name is Josh (played by my real brother) and he's about a year younger then you." Father says. "What?! Then, if he does exist, where was he the last 18 years of my life?" I yell into the phone. "We gave him up for adoption when he was born." Father says. "I want to meet this brother of mine." I snarl. "Good because he's with his girlfriend right now in London for some promotion. I'll tell him that you want to meet." Father says. I hang up and Harry is startled. "Do you want to go to bed?" Harry asks. "Yes." I say then bring River with me to bed. Harry joins me and I snuggle into him and start crying. I don't know why I was crying, I just felt like I needed too. Harry just let me. When I was done Harry spoke up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My Father just told me I have a brother. A brother! He wants me to meet up with him and his girlfriend." I sob. "This means you have more family, isn't that good?" Harry asks. "But, where was he when my real parents died? He wasn't there to comfort me, no one was besides Lila, Emily, and Anna, but they weren't there all the time and when they weren't around I was beat by William. Was this brother there to stop me? No!" I say. Harry just stayed silent. We fell asleep and when I woke up I smelled waffles, bacon, and coffee. I go to the kitchen to eat and my phone rings. Unknown. "Hello?" I ask. "Is this Ana Danielson?" A man asks. "No, I haven't been Ana Danielson for a month, I'm Ana Styles now." I answer. "Well, my name is Josh and my biological dad asked me to call you." Josh says. "Oh, so you're my so called brother." I say with attitude. "Umm... Yeah, he told me if I didn't call you he would hurt me." Josh says. "Sounds like him, so I wanted to meet you. WHen do you want to meet up?" I ask. "Is now good?" He asks. "My husbands cooking, but you can come over. You can bring your girlfriend with if you want." I say. "Right. I wouldn't want your house to be covered by people with cameras, so I think she can stay in the hotel." He says. "My house already has cameras and screaming girls." I sigh. "Why?" He asks. "My husband is Harry Styles." I state in a duh tone. "From that famous boyband?" He asks. "Yes." I reply. "I'll text you my address." I say. "Ok. Bye." He says. "Bye." I answer and hang up the phone and quickly text him my address. Soon, there is a doorbell, while I'm eating breakfast. "Don't worry Babe, I'll get it. I'm not eating for 3." Harry says with a smile. He gets up and gets the door. "Ariana Grande?" Harry asks. I get up quickly. "Yes." Ariana says. "Hello. I'm Ana." I say with a smile and stand next to Harry. "Hey, I'm Josh. We spoke on the phone." Josh says. He looks a lot like me just with more muscle and the fact that he's a guy. "You're my wife's brother?" Harry asks. Josh nods. "Come in. You can sit on the-" I stop midsentence to run to the bathroom. I throw up and Harry runs in and holds my hair back. When I'm done, I sigh and brush my teeth. I walk into the living room to find Josh looking worried. "Are you okay?" He asks sincerely. "Yeah, just a side effect of being pregnant." I say. "Wait, you're pregnant?" Josh asks. Ariana just sitting there being quiet. "Yeah, it's a big headliner right now." Harry says. He sits in the love seat and I sit on his lap. "So, Josh. How has your life been?" I ask. "Good. Got a good family to adopt me, and found love. Yours?" Josh replies. "Good at first then bad then good again." I reply. "How so?" Josh asks. "First, life was wonderful and great and I had my own room and office and then my parents died, well I thought father died, and my boyfriend beat me, then I met Harry and he just was wonderful and loved me. I just got a new sister, Abby. She is so cute!" I say. "How did you get a new sister?" Josh asks. "My adopted parents just adopted Abby. They just moved here." I state. "Cool. So, Harry, why do you love my sister?" Josh asks. "Because she's so beuatiful and kind and caring and loving and cheery and just absolutly fantastic!" Harry says. "Aww... Haz!" I say. The doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" I exclaim and get up. I get the door and wish I hadn't. "Hey Ana. Nice seeing you again." Father said. "Leave. Now." I state. Harry gets up and stands in front of me. "Listen boy. You think you have to protect Ana from me I'm her father." Father says. "Leave." Harry growls. "No, I think I'll just walk in." Father says and pushes Harry to the side. "We WILL call the cops." I snarl. "But, I don't think you will, see there will be no traces of me anywhere as I am reported dead." Father says and has a creepy smile on his face. I pull out my phone and dial the cops. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c3a3d40d1496fb3556a9f66d36566b5"*After the cops arrest Ana's Father* div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9f6830d1f39d94334ef7d91e4cfe65f6""Sorry, about all that. Right... I actually have an appointment with my friends to go shopping. You can come along if you like." I say. "No, we actually have to pack. We're going home tomorrow. Nice to meet you." Josh says. "Nice to meet you too." I say. div 


	19. A Day With Abby

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5e217007dc44780b478ae162492156c4"I wake up early the next morning to a doorbell. I get up and change into some clothes other then my pajamas. I get the door and see Abby sitting on the steps staring at the ground. "Hey Abby." I say. Abby looks up at me and stands up. She gives me a hug and I smile. "What are you doing here so early?" I ask with a yawn. "Mommy and Daddy dropped me off to get me a surprise for my birthday." She says. "Oh, your birthdays coming up?" I ask. She nods and I smile. "Emily's birthday is coming up too. Come on in. Did you have breakfast?" I tell her. "No, but I'm hungry." Abby says. I laugh and go to the kitchen. "Do you want eggs and bacon?" I ask. Abby nods. I get out the ingredients. "Do you know how you like your eggs?" I ask. "Overcooked." Abby replies. I nods and start cooking. Whilst I'm watching the eggs, two strong arms wrap around me. "Hey Haz." I say. "Who you cooking for?" Harry asks. "Abby and me." I answer. "Where's Abby, I wasn't aware she was coming over." He says. "Neither was I until the doorbell rang. Apparently, her Birthday is coming up and Mum and Dad are getting her presents. She's watching TV in the Living Room." I say. "Do you need help?" Harry asks. "Yes, actually. Can you do the bacon for me?" I ask. "Yes I can." Harry says and goes into the fridge to get the bacon. /div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="58026bae00363744ea9f7aa529ec1c3b"The egg is soon done and I set it on the table. "Abby! Your eggs are ready!" I call out. Abby runs into the room. "Where's the bacon?" Abby asks. "Harry is making it, I got to cook my eggs now. Okay?" I ask. She nods and starts eating her eggs. "Haz, do you want anything?" I ask. "Can I have some eggs?" He asks. "Of course." I answer. I put some eggs on for Harry and watch as they cook. His eggs are done and I set them on the table and start making eggs for me. Harry finished the bacon and I ate some. Soon we are all done eating. "Hey, what do you want to do today?" I ask Abby. "I want to go to the park." Abby says. "Okay, let me go change, Harry are you coming?" I say. "Of course, love." Harry says. "Abby, just watch TV while we get ready." I state. Harry and I go upstairs and get changed. We both put on beanies and sunglasses. Abby and I get into the car, but Harry seems to be taking long. Soon, he was back in the car and he shows me crisps. "Hey Abby, close your eyes." I tell her and she closes her eyes. I kiss Harry and pull back after 10 seconds. "You can open your eyes now." I say. Harry drives to the park while Abby tells me about how she starts school here soon and she's excited about it. Once we're at the park Abby gets out and Harry and I grab a table by the playground. Abby was swinging when Harry turns to me. "Abby seems like a good girl." He says. "Yeah, she is." I say. "If we have a daughter I want her to be exactly like Abby." Harry says. I smile as he puts his hand over my stomach. I peck his cheek. "Excuse me, but can I have this table? My grandkids are playing and there are no other tables available." An elderly woman said. "Sure, come on Haz we can go sit under that tree." I say. "Thank you." The woman says. "Your welcome." I state. Harry and I move to sit under the tree. Abby runs up to me. "Ana, I'm hungry!" She says. I pass her the crisps. "Thanks!" She smiles eating some. She hands me the bag back and goes back to playing on the playground with some other kids. We watch them for hours in a comfortable silence. Suddenly, flashes. "Ana! Ana! Who's the little girl?" One shouted. I get up and run to the car. Harry goes and gets Abby. Once we are all in the car, Harry drives off. "Haz, I'm hungry." I whine. "Where do you want to go?" Harry asks. "Ummm... McDonalds!" I shout. I never want McDonalds, but whatever. Harry turns and soon a McDonalds is in view. He pulls into the drive thru. "What do you want?" Harry asks. "Umm.. Fries a Big Mac and a Dr. Pepper!" I say. "Abby, would you like anything?" Harry asks. "Yes! A Chicken Nugget Kids Meal." She states. "What would you like to drink with that?" I ask. "Sprite." Abby says. Harry orders and pays. When he gets the food he passes Abby her kids meal. We go back to the house and I see Mum's car out front. We get out of the car to see Mum on the steps. "Hey Mum." I say. "Hello. How was Abby?" She asks. "Good. She didn't get into any trouble." I say. "That's good." Mum says. "We got her lunch and made her breakfast." I state. "Really?" Mum asks. "Yes. Can we keep her for the rest of the day? I want to get to know my sister." I say. "Of course! Well, I wanted to let you know that you're invited to her birthday party. You can invite your friends of course, otherwise it would just be us." Mum says. "Can I sing at her party?" I blurt out. "Sure. Goodbye." Mum says. "Bye Mum, I'll drop her off at your house." I state. Mum drives away. "What do you want to do?" I ask. "Can we go to the movies? I want to see Maleficent!" Abby says. "That's fine. Harry, are you coming?" I ask. "Yeah." Harry says. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b931ee9d8808ac13f70c876568fc4e9"*After the movie* div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7953c32fa4132061a10f64696a8ddb05"Maleficent was really good. "Come on Abby, time to bring you home." I say. She nods and gets in the car. We drive to Mum and Dad's house. "Thanks for watching her Ana." Dad says. "No problem." I say as I get back into the car. Harry and I drive home. Once we're home it's dark. "Hey Haz, do you think we will have a girl?" I ask. "If the twins are boys, I promise that someday we'll have a girl." Harry says. div 


	20. A Baby?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb58e362368761cdddd10d9331e7f510"I awoke once again to a doorbell. I get u and check the clock. 2:30 in the morning? I open the door to hear crying. I look down to see a... a... Baby? I pick up the baby and look around. All I see is a shadow running down the street. I soothe the baby and put it back in the basket. I saw a note and read it./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6b0a225c75c4953320b513b06810ce6"Dear Ana,div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03603ed8c68efd90e1b96822d18a0a61"This baby is your sister. Your biological sister. Her name is Vivian Mina Danielson. I don't want your father to know that she is his. It's safer for her. I can't take care of her as I am poor and homeless. Please, for the rest call (insert number here). Please take care of my baby!div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6939570a1b40ea8a9b85efb8bc1d4db5"I finished and cried. I have a little sister! I walked into Harry and I's room and say next to him, I had Vivian in my hands. "Haz?" I say softly when Vivian starts crying. That woke him up. I start shushing and rocking her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="690fc3783e374d51c48ee6b8e8faaa1b""Babe? Who's baby?" He asks with his morning voice.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b19ea3337d722971ba8a86414ddbbcf""Sh-sh-she's my sister!" I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="28789dabb59688584b5d7d0a18a85f90""Really?" He asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="611452c4ac0d99d1c2002c86dbb5a015""Y-y-yes." I say softly. "Her names Vivian. Vivian Mina Danielson."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8db8f048508f64b9143a66e26f45f8b7"I fell asleep with Vivian in between Harry and me.div 


	21. Married?

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb58e362368761cdddd10d9331e7f510"I awoke once again to a doorbell. I get u and check the clock. 2:30 in the morning? I open the door to hear crying. I look down to see a... a... Baby? I pick up the baby and look around. All I see is a shadow running down the street. I soothe the baby and put it back in the basket. I saw a note and read it./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6b0a225c75c4953320b513b06810ce6"Dear Ana,div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03603ed8c68efd90e1b96822d18a0a61"This baby is your sister. Your biological sister. Her name is Vivian Mina Danielson. I don't want your father to know that she is his. It's safer for her. I can't take care of her as I am poor and homeless. Please, for the rest call (insert number here). Please take care of my baby!div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6939570a1b40ea8a9b85efb8bc1d4db5"I finished and cried. I have a little sister! I walked into Harry and I's room and say next to him, I had Vivian in my hands. "Haz?" I say softly when Vivian starts crying. That woke him up. I start shushing and rocking her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="690fc3783e374d51c48ee6b8e8faaa1b""Babe? Who's baby?" He asks with his morning voice.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b19ea3337d722971ba8a86414ddbbcf""Sh-sh-she's my sister!" I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="28789dabb59688584b5d7d0a18a85f90""Really?" He asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="611452c4ac0d99d1c2002c86dbb5a015""Y-y-yes." I say softly. "Her names Vivian. Vivian Mina Danielson."div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8db8f048508f64b9143a66e26f45f8b7"I fell asleep with Vivian in between Harry and me.div 


	22. MEH

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c85a29d5201ea14b9abaa9de431f6ae2""Right, so why did you want to go baby shopping?" I ask./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a68796ad043b962ee64695ed2b6e1410""For the baby we're adopting." Maisy says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55e46661f054ab4465e20f45a52ba2e2""You're adopting a baby?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a3754a15535852fc879be3c46eb7838d""Yeah. Her name is Marumina. Marumina Howell." Maisy states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b37bfe4299f2448b26a4e4a1ff9f7f4b""Middle name?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="82168681ad79d6baa7925f343a0070cc""Emily." Dan says. Marumina Emily Howell. Initials would be MEH. I chuckle.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9eb17867f21bfaa8fdd2f0e86e661e69""What's funny?" Maisy asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5f8dc54a04e15814b06841d75975e288""Her initials are Meh." I state.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="199c332da7442d6944092cbf360eb2ae""Never noticed that." Dan says. We walk into Babies R' Us, me carrying Vivian. A lady is staring at me and I feel uncomfortable. The lady starts walking towards us.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3209928304624dd9a33579f9e2ff54a5""Hello, I'm Ana." I say. She standing right in front of us.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8e059000ac718d840191e0df924c9dd5""You look familiar... Do you know a William?" The lady asks and I freeze.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75a2530e1f7bd95fcbd74f2607370861""She does, now leave my wife and I alone." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="59a32ca1160a6b8dae3c007a59639687""You're too young to be married, what are you 17?" The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4f224a7e84498d0bcde66fa629b1d96b""I'm 20 and Ana is 19." Harry says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="652bc64b255c3a84fe7751b965b747a8""Do you know a William Klen?" The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="49a0bebb6f884f1625357a90426a85e7""I wish I could say I couldn't" I answer.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="94df0fc48e7abfbfd95d740db18b3ac6""He's my son." The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="40681ca6f1f2292751e30671c42b8e2e""And William's my abusive exboyfriend, who almost killed my best friend and almost killed me!" I want to shout, but all I do is raise my voice.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fa834ac89e5ea3d04830a68dd87e037f""What? He's always been so nice and kind around me." The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0705748b67b42620e006906b8e4d720a""Where have you been the last few years?" I mutter.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="123123ada14f2c4c5cd622d36ae80037""Here, in London. William's been with his father for the past couple years. The divorce tore him apart. I met you once, I know it." The lady said.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e217a7cfbb1ec291be6e6b3abbfa7b87""Yes, I believe after William and I's first date I met his parents. That was before I knew he would scar and traumatize me." I reply. I hear crying and I look down at Vivian. I start to rock her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6730c17284e67c148341e0047f12b50d""You seem to have moved on. You already have a baby." The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2ffda8843ba870a3925f23e51a09205e""I'm actually pregnant." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cf7d5ad6a9fdc8e5d7d50a71fc26eade""That baby doesn't look a week old and you're already pregnant?" The lady asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e455018192363f5a96b847683bfc8658""This baby I adopted from a... friend." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c907c486504a72b34d4fca99fb218689""Oh. Well, do you know where William is?" The lady asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01b3bafe988897b954541bcd0abde9d1""Jail." I reply.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="750875731ee625f5b0053b8b3f02274b""What?" The lady says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0528015c879fcd0ae9dc99549e7735d6""As I said he's abusive and almost killed my best friend and I." I tell her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b6732827e594e68d10601865d8227393""Goodbye." Harry says. He slightly tugs me to the crib area. It's then I realise Maisy and Dan are already at the cribs. I start walking with him, leaving William's mum behind.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f360d19c85f3d732bc35c53ae708a8ce"We buy all the things Vivian needs. Maisy and Dan got the stuff for Marumina. "Soooo... When do you get Marumina?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="203e41985306f8428451b21eaa17e874""Tomorrow." Maisy says. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a432f98c47546e98a86891944ac27107""Ok." I say.div 


	23. Everyone Meet MEH (And Vivian)

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5f64838e2fb2ae1403b21279689f031"*The Next Day*/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e120b8fabc7fc61ff7aedd8c3775157c" Harry had finished putting a nursery together for Vivian yesterday. Vivian was sleeping, thankfully and Harry was making me Herbal Tea. The doorbell rings waking up Vivian. "I'll get Vivian, you get the door." I say to Harry. He nods. I walk into the nursery and pick up the crying Vivian. "Shhh..." I say. I bring her to her high chair. I then try the thing the Doctor did to Alfie in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Closingspan span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Time./span/emspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanTo my surprise, she became quiet. Maisy walks in carrying a baby. "Is this Marumina?" I ask./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a8076ce9d70e9e6d59bff42196dc551e" "Yes." Maisy says. Marumina starts crying. "She keeps crying, non-stop." Maisy complains she starts rocking Marumina. I do the thing from Doctor Who again. Marumina also became quiet. What is this? "Can you teach me how to do that?" Maisy asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="57a4cfa7724238e64ca2a3cc9b546a10" "No, it only works once and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains." I say, quoting the Doctor.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e9d5fab21cd69cb4cf2a42cac1c366cb" "What?" Maisy asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ad0ff64081f342efa7b119c078db7be4" "It's just something off Doctor Who, I never thought it would work." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="996d22326c8961af237368f2e9a0847a" "Right... Everyone's coming over here soon. To meet Marumina." Maisy says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bdd01226f7ed50f662b0c41da6aa507a" "What? Why here?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0dc873a2e9e9185e7bd42546c5a1e31" "Because your house is closer then Dan and I's (Did I use the right pronoun?) flat." Maisy sasses back.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="900ddad1f762de67145266675cb5cde9" "Fine." I huff. I take my cup of tea and sip it. Marumina gurgles. I turn to Vivian, she's fallen back asleep. I gently pick her up, as not to wake her, and put her in the nursery. I quickly take out my phone and a start a new text. "Who's coming?" I ask Maisy.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="471404229f38aef3e7c78c20668f72c9" "The rest of the boys, and Emily. Maybe their girlfriends too." Maisy replies. I insert the names and text them.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aa5dd47be3c3f56f2bda7f0cd4df103b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"To: Louis, Emily, Niall, Liam, and Zaynspan/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a35bb4d6399bc641b249b86e441e02b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"From: Anaspan/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7577fe2b4efd3167d77e142c837dac6c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" When you get here, please knock. So you don't wake a sleeping baby.span/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7968b927491d49cd962a790ef371212" I send the text. Soon, there is knock on the door. I get the door to see Emily there. "Hey." I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ce01446600155d8c3cdd2cc1c125ced8" "Where's my niece?" Emily shouts. Louis follows her in. They go to Maisy. Vivian starts to cry. Emily and Louis share a look.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b5735a69e7c4ffd623f50b32ff2b43bb" "Who's that?" They asks in sync.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c46e9fe6e3dd5f4310496e24e647aa4" "Vivian, a baby Harry and I adopted." I say. The crying stops as Harry walks in with a crying Vivian.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ec5a8b193a680dfb056c30da51cdff7" "Ana, can you take Vivian?" Harry asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9f2ba4f8e3af1a561a902182ab86115f" "If you make her a bottle." I reply. He hands me Vivian. I slowly rock her. "You hungry?" I coo at her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dfbf75195aa9aa22387fe98773ec3010" "Why did you adopt a baby?" Emily asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc1e732b53d175cc0aa73a12af99c814" "Because a friend of mine died having her." I lie. I feel bad about lying to her, but if I tell her or any of the boys for that matter, she might spill at an interview, because she feels pressure. (I know that was a run on but I couldn't figure out how to punctuate very well.) My Dad could watch that interview, and find out.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="31f1398661839f8770e8044b47ff58a6" Emily nods her head. Harry hands me a bottle. I in turn gently put it in Vivian's mouth. There's a light knock on the door. Harry gets it to find the rest of the boys and Lila. Lila runs to Maisy, not noticing Vivian and I. The bottle is empty. "Haz?" I ask sweetly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03fc3eb0be080c97511d5d5fc4a9d273" "What babe?" Harry asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e5b9c44aa207beb8ad00544e64da108" "Can you get me a binky for Viv?" I ask.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1a924c779f17db5cd540ef2d0a48e605" "Here you go." Harry says, handing me one. I put the binky and the bottle on the end table next to me and start to gently burp Vivian.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aff9a29bd89ca3f5a0053669b9c89a68" "Who's baby?" Niall asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c2ccb9d0cc86f1f3c128f29db3682d44" "Did I mention Harry and I adopted a baby?" I say.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="25971af0718c10066825355f3c9596db" "Ummmm... No!" Lila says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb65db2880e5be91044efdf16db2e036" "Right my friend died having her, so Harry and I adopted her." I say. They all believed the lie.div 


	24. Crash

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1d5c6ef992f8b23b3b7418c2537f46bf"(When writing this, a Scottish accent was in my head... so try reading it in that accent if you can.)/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2f87bf7f185e23bf08aba59cb6b378de"Emily's POV:div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a1e36845ba1a58dad89b78f4ab22a290" Louis was driving, singing to one of the songs playing through the radio, which song it is i do not know. I stare at his lovely features and suddenly tires squeal. My head gets sent back the pain unbearable. I try to move my fingers and I can't, I can't move a single limb. I try to look down, but can not as my eyes are blurred with red. I see shattered glass everywhere, well from what I can see. Red splatters the car. My vision becomes blurry as I see a bright light.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38967bf92ab09108ab900b9ba4e15036"Ana's POV:div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="72f0883f968632d9fb48b13a696e2a87"My phone rings, it's 1 AM who's calling me? "Hello?" I answer.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0cbdcfbb732936ae4abbf560974365d3""Hello, Mrs. Styles?" A kind voice says from the other end.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6cebe6806d76cbd43a994e04fee191ae""Yes?" I answer. I am completely lost on why someone would be calling me at 1 AM.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="685865ef0af10072aa04c3b8cc1c05cb""We need you to come to Goswell Road and Spencer Street (I went on google maps and searched this...) please? We need you to identify a body." the kind voice said. I'm confused, what body could i possibly identify?div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d3660c778ee50e02ed5e5ad3bcd29e33""I'll be there soon." I quickly say. I get up as fast as I can, rushing to my car. Harry didn't even notice I was gone.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e75fc3e555dd3d931ffea9a887177f5f"I soon arrive at the said scene. I see a horrid crash in front of me, semi-truck and Louis' car. "Stand back miss." A man in a police uniform demands.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="82141cc580fa0b438277b3afdc60e830""That's my friend's car!" I shout. I look at the scene before me. Louis' car is crumpled, like a paper fan. That's when I see the body. The limp dead body of my close friend Emily, they're about to zip up the body bag when I scream. Everybody stares at me, shocked that the noise came from me. The semi look hardly damaged. By the Semi, I see another ambulance with Louis, hooking him up with loads of wires are two paramedics. I'm crying now, still not able to believe that I've lost Emily again. My friend who introduced me to One Direction, the one that got me on the track to my wonderful life is now dead. "Let me through!" I shriek.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d05ff8b82ec4e47873eb62546de441a""Family only." The man in the police uniform says sternly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f03f117471abba897bd42e302d07ef56""I'm married to his bandmate! I'm Ana Styles and you're going to fucking let me through!" I shout. I want to scream even louder, I want my friend to be alive again. The man looks at me startled by my reaction. "Let me fucking through!" I demand. A woman comes over, she's a paramedic.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe7e511f6332b6b9957ad0ffb3816c13""Ana Styles? Let her through Officer Smith." The woman says. The Officer nods and let's me through the barricade. She brings me to the gurney with the body bag. "Mrs. Styles, can you identify this body?" The paramedic inquires. I nod, tears streaming down my face as I look at the bloody body of my best friend. Blood is coming out of her eyes, as well as her nose. Her body is so pale that one might think she is albino.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="caf24fd2c761fe2c21d121f1484be0f7""This is Emily Ryder." I say as loudly as i can muster. I force back a sob that threatens to come out my mouth. Tears already overspilling.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="527839949ce55d09630cb3f3c33c2ebb""Who is the one over there?" The lady asks me. She points towards Louis, who I hope is still alive.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fc5ee0c6c9011e4ba0b4139ca0ef9636""Louis Tomlinson." I state. I close my eyes trying to will the tears away, but can't. Emily has died before, that resulted in self harming and other dangerous things. I let out a breath i didn't notice I was holding.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="443c9a033bb1e210a9b164741c822a40""Would you like to go to the hospital with him?" The lady asks. I nod, trying not to lash out at the world in which I hate so much right now. I walk into the ambulance, looking over Louis. Oxygen mask to his face, an IV in his arm. There are bloody gashes many places, most would need stitching. Why were they out so late at night?div 


	25. Coma

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="40b861cac3c019d113260fb424d25453"I'm sitting in the hospital, waiting for more information on Louis. Everyone is calling me, though I don't answer it as I can't remember how to talk. My phone rings again, this time a nurse answers it for me. I don't pay attention to what the nurse says, the only words that I hear are "Mr. Styles" and "Your wife". When the nurse is done with my phone he hands it back to me, well he places it in my lap./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="57eea35778c4d7b58059067aaaefcdee" It could of been seconds, or hours, but soon Harry is in front of me. He's caressing my face, I'm in shock and cannot move. "Say something!" Harry demands. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't make a sound except an inaudible squeak. "Babe?" Harry asks. I still don't know for sure if Louis will make it through.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb5422ceb80356db9fe37c9f61202d58" A nurse with bouncing brunette hair and green eyes comes towards us, clipboard in hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Styles?" The nurse asks. I nod slightly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="106f0c36e36f2acc43e4177790dc9e57" "Yes?" Harry answers. He forces his hand into mine, though I don't mind. He squeezes my hand slightly, it comforts me a little.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ebb97c308884a9416524a758fe1821d6" "Would you like to see Louis Tomlinson?" The nurse asks. Harry pulls me up, my legs aren't able to hold my weight. Harry catches me as I slightly stumble.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1501cda463ac8e24ce28185f1940d78a" "Yes." Harry says. The nurse starts leading us, we pass so many rooms. A couple of the rooms are empty, but have crying families outside the doors. We finally reach a stop in front of a door. Harry shakily opens the door, and I intake a breath at the scene in front of me. Louis is hooked up to all sorts of machines including one that if unplugged, will kill him. Louis's chest slowly rises and falls and a constant beep is there.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="690a97dd3ae1634869b4a9d2041655c7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Beep em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1b8a63fc729ade486f6f106d7a4f6d29"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b8fc64647610944ceaae8f7c30f9f98d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Beep em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="93d701d82e7e236d6f39bfdc333a59c4" It's annoying, but helps me believe he's still alive. I can't help but to think that he never will get to say goodbye to Emily, never see her craziness. My tears are now rolling down my face again, this wasn't supposed to happen. "Ana, do you want to go home?" Harry's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I simply nod, he takes my hand and interlaces our fingers.div 


	26. Funeral Plans

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5f64838e2fb2ae1403b21279689f031"*The Next Day*/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46bc627f609c9c5406ba2dd1eaa0a234"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Harry_Styles: AnaStyles lost a close friend last night. EmilyinWonderland is dead.span/em/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c3a817b6680dd5619fb215b2e0d1c3ad"I stare at my phone. She's dead and there's no way she's coming back this time. "Mrs. Styles, we need to plan the funeral." The woman in black says. She's kind, but I don't know whether to like her or not. I slightly nod, with an inaudible squeak. "We have to have it soon." She says with an almost comforting smile.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9226a359a59d7cd5916d705b73151644""This Friday." I say. Today is Monday, meaning we have four days to get everyone here. Emily's mum wasn't able to make it to England with enough time to plan a whole funeral, so she left it up to me. Louis would have planned it, but he's asleep on that cold bed with the sheets that won't keep you warm no matter how hard you try. Silent tears stream down my face as I look at what we have planned so far. Suddenly, Louis' crumpled car comes to mind. I shutter and it goes away. div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb7a4f91c11a5c321a2dc6f3f7698e3e""Mrs. Styles? Mrs. Styles?" The lady's voice calls. How long was I zoned out? "I'll come tomorrow we have all we need for today." She says. She gets up and packs all her stuff, and walks out with a slight wave. My mind isn't exactly stable right now and I didn't exactly get much sleep last night. I want to blame myself for Emily and Louis' accident, even though I know it wasn't in any way my fault.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4299ba2a38f3b326511355457708a039""Harry, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I say quietly. Harry looks at me trying to see my motives. I run to the bathroom, locking the door behind me.div 


	27. Scars and Bruises

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7f1a9bcf0b14807bce28857f13323bb5"I frantically search through the drawers, looking for that tiny silver blade./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="002e44d2201ab7f9e79c4d787d9e299b""Ana! Open the door!" Harry shouts. I finally find the blade when the door bursts open. "Ana, please put the razor down!" Harry shouts. I shake my head as I put the thin blade to my skin. Harry grabs my arm and pulls it up, he quickly grabs a bandaid. Staring slightly towards my face, he gently put the bandaid on, "I thought you promised you wouldn't." He says gently.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7ff4f2ce68aaf2e6d6812fed07702f5""I-I'm S-s-sorry." I stutter out, sobbing. Harry pulls up my sleeve, looking for any other new scars. I cry as I realise what I've just done. Harry is now hurt because of my actions.div 


	28. The Funeral

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="821306c2c65a8cc17ccc51c7e940fe8c"*A Few Days Later*/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed692295f2d636afb9eb24e5afe0ecd0""And now, Ana Styles, to say a few words about Emily." The man at the front says. I step up to the podium. I clear my throat and start.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbcaf955fc35634cf30aa28e61cbb73""Emily was the best friend a friend could ask for, she was the perfect match for Louis. I knew that from the moment I walked into Louis' hotel room and Emily was duct taped to the ceiling and Louis was snuggling a cow on the bed. Now, their both sleeping, one in a coffin and one in a hospital bed. I will always remember Emily Ryder, no matter how far in the future that might be, I will always remember her. Now, I'm saying goodbye, and it's harder the second time." I lift three fingers to my lips and then to the air. Next, I whistle the Mockingjay call. Everyone follows, except Emily's grandparents who were just confused on what was happening. I exit the podium and join Harry. Harry takes my hand and squeezes it gently. The tears keep scrolling down my face, the ones that started the moment I stepped foot in this dreaded place. They lowered Emily's coffin into the ground as Moments played.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shut the doorem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Turn the light offem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wanna be with youem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wanna feel your loveem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I wanna lay beside youem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I cannot hide thisem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Even though I tryem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Heart beats harderem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Time escapes meem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Trembling handsem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Touch skinem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It makes this harderem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And the tears stream down my faceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If we could only have this lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For one more dayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If we could only turn back timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know I'll beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your voiceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your reason to beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My loveem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My heartem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is breathing for thisem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momentem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll find the words to sayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before you leave me todayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Close the doorem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Throw the keyem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't wanna be remindedem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't wanna be seenem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't wanna be without youem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My judgment's cloudedem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Like tonight's skyem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hands are silentem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Voice is numbem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Try to scream out my lungsem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It makes this harderem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"And the tears stream down my faceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If we could only have this lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For one more dayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"If we could only turn back timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know I'll beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your voiceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your reason to beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My loveem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My heartem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is breathing for thisem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momentem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll find the words to sayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before you leave me todayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flashing lights in my mindem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Going back to the timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Playing games in the streetem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Kicking balls with my feetem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a numb in my toesem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Standing close to the edgeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"There's a pile of my clothesem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At the end of your bedem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As I feel myself fallem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Make a joke of it allem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know I'll beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your voiceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your reason to beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My loveem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My heartem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is breathing for thisem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momentem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll find the words to sayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before you leave me todayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a" div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"You know I'll beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your lifeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your voiceem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Your reason to beem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My loveem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"My heartem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Is breathing for thisem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Momentem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In timeem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I'll find the words to sayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d2b8ece6ddab70a6cafea4e646ec98a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Before you leave me todayem/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0957d210400cfd42b93a2d565fff40da"Emily is now officially dead.div 


	29. Louis' Old Friend

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685"*2 Days after the funeral*/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685"My phone rings, the number is unknown. I hesitantly answer it, not knowing whether this was a good idea or not. "Hello?" I say into the device.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Ana. This is Leilani, an old friend of Louis', his mom gave me this number." An unfamiliar voice replies.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Can you prove this?" I ask. There's a shuffle on the line.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Ana, it's Johanna. They won't let me in and I don't have my phone in me." Louis' Mums voice came through.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""I'll be there soon, Harry wanted to see Louis again real quick." I state. I was already getting ready, Harry is in the living room. "Why wouldn't they tell you in?" I ask, curious.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""I left my ID back at home." She replies.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Ah. We'll be there soon." I tell her and hang up the phone. I go out to the living room and see Harry on the couch. I motion towards the door and he gets up. He follows me to the car and I get in the passenger side. Harry drives while I sit in silence.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685"We enter the hospital lobby to see Louis' mum and sisters. As well as a girl I can only guess is Leilani. "Hi." I say in a whisper. Everyone's heads snap up and I can see lines under everyone's eyes. I walk toward the receptionist and everyone follows.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Mrs. Styles, are they with you?" The woman asks. I nod and she opens the locked door for us. We all walk in and go to the elevator. We finally reach Louis' room and I see that nothing has changed.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Leilani, he never mentioned you. How long have you known him?" Harry interrogates. I punch him a little. "What?" He whispers in my ear.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""That was rude." I whisper back.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""I've been friends with Louis since we were 5. We haven't seen each other recently though." Leilani explains. We hear a groan coming from the hospital bed. I quickly turn around to see Louis' eyes flutter open.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Leilani?" Louis' voice asks. His voice is ruff.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""Yes Louis?" Leilani says.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac0de5335c25ba1a5a8e16c27f844685""I love you." He responds.div 


	30. Amnesia

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""I love you." He responds./div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""Oh, Lou. I love you too!" Leilani exclaims. I almost choke, this isn't fair, Emily just died.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""Hi Louis." Harry says, trying to avert Louis' attention.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""Who are you?" Louis asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""Your band mate." Haz states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""I'm not in a band." Lou responds.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""You've lost four years of memory?" I ask quietly.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""And who are you?" Lou asks.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fbbb13b9300fff1a2f8d0099cc009967""Ana. You dated my... late best friend." A single tear runs down my left cheek as I turn and go out the door. This isn't fair, not to Emily. Harry follows me and helps me to the car, as he starts to drive he takes my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze and a gentle smile. Time to get ready for the holidays.div 


	31. Breakfast

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cdb301cff0a79cee1d2d1b93af9ac226"4 month time skip making Ana 5 months pregnant*/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cdb301cff0a79cee1d2d1b93af9ac226"I groaned as I got up, stupid baby bump. Don't get me wrong, I loved the fact that I was having kids. I just hate the pain I have to go through to have them. Today was the day I found out the genders of the twins. Louis still doesn't remember Emily and is now dating Leilani. Harry and I gave Vivian to Niall and Lila, considering Lila couldn't have children.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d79d69f1a3c14efa276fd7c727d63aa7"I heard singing coming from the bathroom as well as running water. Harry was singing Act My Age and I loved listening to him sing. I walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast. I was doing a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, nothing over the top. When I set down Harry's plate, the water turned off and Harry came down the stairs wearing only a towel. I was wearing an oversized T-shirt. His hair was dripping little droplets of water as he sat down on the chair. "Is this mine?" He asks. I nod as I set down my plate and sit across from him.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f59cd64f3b53107a6ef230f9f926885e""Are you excited Haz?" I ask all giddy.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5c44b58909f777014b1ad1fb6712c31d""Of course I am babe." he replies, he leans across the table and kisses me. The doorbell rings and I quickly answer it.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b63ffc66c85405c9571e572df683afc4""Hay Kali, it's so nice to see you." I exclaim hugging her.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b63ffc66c85405c9571e572df683afc4""Well, someones hyper. It's the big day!" She exclaims.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="78180785b8e42fa24c3df9bfb4a70bd5""Of course I'm excited, you want breakfast?" I inquire.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="92e3fb16f8ea2d27f2ed522caf5bd02b""Nah. Already ate." She states.div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="92e3fb16f8ea2d27f2ed522caf5bd02b"After eating and watching some TV, Harry, Kali, and I were off. I signed in with the receptionist at the desk, then sat down.div 


	32. The Other Funeral

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ce65991fe7a9b8a6bd96ef9d5c70159c"3rd POV:/div  
>div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="038bc4cd967b663cae87b52a31b809d8"Harry walked into the mortuary, they were to bury his wife today. She died during childbirth. As luck would have it, the twins survived, Erik James Styles and Aria Ana Styles were born 4 months early and were still in the hospital. All the lads were trying to comfort Harry, but nothing would work. All Harry could do was cry and cry, how was he supposed to take care of Aria and Erik? The lads promised they would help, but all he could see in the twins' faces were Ana's. He wept as he looked at the pale lifeless body that once was inhabited the soul of his wife. Gemma and Anne stood next to him and they too wept for Harry's lost spouse. As they lowered the body into the ground, Harry wondered was this supposed to happen? Was he supposed to lose the love of his life?div 


End file.
